jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Kryptonite
Kryptonite is a radioactive element that hails from the late planet Krypton. The element is known to be the most common weakness to Kryptonians. 'Origins' Upon the destruction of Krypton, Kryptonite was scattered all throughout the galaxy and some of the meteor fragments drifted to the planet Earth. It was then that the element was found by Wayne Enterprises and Kord Industries took it upon themselves to round up the element more frequently as it the amount of it drastically came to Earth after a meteor shower. Several others like LexCorp, however have managed to obtain several fragments of the substance for their own usage. ''Superwoman: The Movie Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 7 Kryptonite was stored at Area 51 for usage by the military and CADMUS. Brainiac, however had invaded the top secret facility in order to steal the mineral as a defense against Superman and other Kryptonians. Superwoman, Ray-El, Hybrid and Psylynce headed there and foiled his plans to gain the Kryptonite. Superwoman and Psylynce worried about Ray-El and Hybrid's exposure to the element, however Hybrid was immune to it's effects where as Ray-El's mind warrior discipline provided him with some form of protection. 'Variants' As it is famous for being lethal to Kryptonians, Kryptonite also comes in various colors and effects on various different species. *'Green Kryptonite:' The most common and natural form of Kryptonite is the color green. This form acts like a slow and agonizing death that brings Kryptonians like Superman to his knees, disrupting their solar energy process and sapping the energy in his cells, replacing it with kryptonite energy. Prolonged exposure will eventually kill them, however can be blocked by Lead. *'Red Kryptonite:' Red Kryptonite is a very potent variation of Kryptonite. This variation is known to not drain a Kryptonian of their powers, nor kill them, however exposure in close proximity or by wearing jewels with a red Kryptonite gem in them can cause them to go from sweet to down-right wicked. Despite this, this variation doesn't alter their powers in anyway. *'Blue Kryptonite:' A form of Kryptonite created from an experiment with the same duplicator ray that made Bizarro, Blue Kryptonite is the only known weakness to Superman's carbon copy. Where as Bizarro is weakened by this form, Superman however is immune to it's effects as Bizarro is immune to Green Kryptonite. *'Gold Kryptonite:' A very rare form of Kryptonite, this form in particular causes Kryptonians to permanently lose their powers. *'Black Kryptonite:' Another rare form of Kryptonite, Black Kryptonite causes the Kryptonian and sometimes even Human exposed to it to split into 2 personalities. One of which represents the good personality and the other representing the evil personality. 'Earth-3' Kryptonians of Earth-3, are known to use Kryptonite as a source of power for their powers, rather than sunlight. In fact the only Kryptonian still living on Earth-3 is Ultraman, who can ingest and even absorb the radiation Kryptonite provides. Kryptonians of this Earth however are highly vulnerable to sunlight, which cleanses the Kryptonite from their bodies, leaving them in an emaciated state as well. 'Kryptonite-Based Elements' Kryptonite is an element in his own, however there are several elements based off of the element. Pyronite As Kryptonite effects normal Kryptonians, beings like Hybrid are a different story. Due to the unique physiology of his body, Hybrid's DNA is from 3 different species, Human, Kryptonian and Green Martian. the Human and Green Martian aspects of his physiology are strong enough to make him immune to the effects of Kryptonite and it's various isotopes. Despite this though, Hybrid and even his son are not truly indestructible. There is an element based on Kryptonite however that can bring them to their knees, which they refer to as "Pyronite". Much like Kryptonite, the element is capable of draining their powers and even kill them, however the difference between normal Kryptonite and Pyronite is that it doesn't affect beings like normal Humans, Kryptonians or Green Martians. This is due to the radioactive wavelength being out of tune with the 3 separate species and attuned to that of Hybrid's. The element however is not of a natural nature, but more synthesized. The element begins as normal blue Kryptonite, which generally won't harm normal Kryptonians, however will harm those with a Bizarro physiology. The next step would be to place the rock into a large block of ice, which would turn to fire after it's transformation. The final step was to calibrate the Bizarro duplicator ray properly to revert the blue Kryptonite into green Kryptonite and the ice would convert into fire. As a result, the element would be created. 'Effects''' Kryptonite is primarily used as a means of defending one's self against Kryptonians like Superman and even Supergirl. The substance interferes with the semi-photosynthesis that all Kryptonians possess which give them their powers, driving the energy from the yellow sun out of their cells. This process is extremely painful to them and can eventually kill them if exposed to the element for too long. As far as humans are concerned, Kryptonite doesn't have any immediate effects. Prolonged exposure however will cause a normal human to develop cancer. Despite this, the radiation Kryptonite emits cannot penetrate the element lead, which is used to conceal all forms of radiation, even nuclear. Metahumans and humans enhanced with Exobytes with invulnerability, superhuman durability, healing and immunity to toxins are the only ones able to withstand the effects of it with no after effects. Aside from the lethal aspects of Kryptonite, it has been used by several as a near infinite power source alternative to the use of nuclear energy. Category:Elements Category:Radioactive Elements Category:Xenominerals